


Good Night, Alex

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, romantic kalex, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: Kara mock gasps, but begins striding towards the Hall of Frost. “Blasphemy! Do not dare suggest that I, Kara Zor-El, first of her name, scion to the noble House of El, would abandon my beloved to navigate these icy wastelands alone!”“Dork,” Alex chides, though she relaxes and leans her head on Kara’s shoulders. “Wait… did you just call my home a wasteland?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_archer17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_archer17/gifts).



> Consider this your warning: there is romantic Kalex ahead. Not your thing? Move along, move along. Best to do a shuffle exit on your way out. Dances are great, and they make everyone happy. We cool? Cool. 
> 
> Anyway, this is dedicated to my absolute dorks of Tumbuds (Tumblr buddies), [Archie](http://ms-archer17.tumblr.com/) & [her Kara](https://this-is-kara.tumblr.com/) who are in equal parts supportive, adorable, and downright lovable. Follow em on Tumblah if you so desire (they be kool peeps, and Archie is an EXCELLENT WRITER PLEASE GO READ HER FICS AND TELL HER IF YOU ENJOY IT, PLEASE N THANK).
> 
> They inspired this, and MY GOODNESS, I _HAD_ TO FIC THEIR LIFE CAUSE ART IMITATES LIFE, DUNNIT?

Supergirl stands, hands on hips, contemplating the icy terrain before her. There’s nothing lethal or remotely dangerous for Kryptonians, but humans, on the other hand...

Oh, humans! Delicate flowers with their tender skin and penchant for injuries that often turn lethal. Just a little exposure to cold and their poor limbs turn into varying hues of blue, purple, and black… before abandoning their hosts altogether.

She sighs, eyeing the lounging human behind her, all sleepy, soft, and dressed in downy knitted fabrics.

Yet, she relents, their strength in softness lends them a wealth of admirable qualities, all of which she can respect.

“Kara, can you bring me my slippers?”

Supergirl whirls around, facing a prone brunette, before chivalrously replying, “Fear not, fair maiden, for I shall come to your aid!”

Alex, still lounging on her couch, raises an eyebrow.

“T’is a long trek through the Hall of Frost to reach the Sleeping Fortress, but I, Supergirl, shall personally escort you there!”

With an inhumanly quick swoop of cape and arms, Alex found herself up in Supergirl’s arms, held bridal style, with an utterly undignified yelp.

“Kara! I. Can. Walk. I just need my slippers and I can get to my bedroom myself!”

Kara mock gasps, but begins striding towards the Hall of Frost. “Blasphemy! Do not dare suggest that I, Kara Zor-El, first of her name, scion to the noble House of El, would abandon my beloved to navigate these icy wastelands alone!”

“Dork,” Alex chides, though she relaxes and leans her head on Kara’s shoulders. “Wait… did you just call my home a _wasteland_?!”

Kara paused, chagrin plastered across her face, and clears her throat, "Um--”

Alex chuckles and buries her face into Kara’s neck. She closes her eyes in bliss and begins breathing Kara’s scent in. “We decorated it together, you know,” A beat. “I never knew you were into roleplaying now...”

Kara sputters to a halt again, coughs, turns bright red. “I… I…”

Alex giggles, wraps her arms around her hero’s neck, before husking into Kara’s ear, “Just take us to bed, Supergirl.”

Her words sent shivers right through the poor girl.

National City had never seen Supergirl fly as fast as she did when she zoomed into the bedroom that night.

* * *

**Later:**

 

Supergirl and her Alex snuggled in bed together, one spooning the other, fully dressed and utterly exhausted. Yes, they were tired and yes, they just slept… together.

There was a snort as Kara turned in her sleep, her back now facing Alex. Alex grumbled with displeasure at the loss of her source of heat, and groping around, finds Kara’s delightfully warm back.

A blissful smile graces Alex’s face as she slides her feet under Supergirl’s suit, pressing her freezing toes to the small of Kara’s back, wiggling around till they settle at Kara’s waist. Alex’s fingers follow-- winding around poor Kara’s nape for some heat. It was an awkward position, but it was _warm._

Her personal feet warmer leaps awake from the sudden cold, with a whispered “ _Rao, Alex!_ ”

There were only soft hums of satisfaction, and a deep, sleepy sigh.

“Alex?”

Only soft, rhythmic breaths reply.

Kara chuckles, and a small smile reaches her lips.

There was silence in the dark room, as snow drifted slowly down outside. Then, “Good night, Alex.”


End file.
